capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Red Arremer
by Shin Yuasa and Makiko Nihari.]] The Red Arremer (レッドアリーマー Reddo Arīmā) is a fictional demon who originally appeared in the arcade game Ghosts 'n Goblins as one of the first strong enemies encountered by Arthur. The Red Arremer is also the mascot of the Ghosts 'n Goblins series, usually in the logo engulfed in blue flames, and a Red Arremer called Firebrand starred in his own spin-off series that consisted of Gargoyle's Quest, Gargoyle's Quest II and Demon's Crest. Forms There are four kinds of Red Arremers: normal, King, Ace and Joker. King is the same as normal but wears armor, while Ace can breath fire and Joker has armor and a horn on its head. Kings made their first appearance in Ghouls 'n Ghosts, while Aces and Jokers debuted in Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. 'Firebrand' In the game Demon's Crest, the Red Arremer Firebrand has access to five different forms besides his normal appearance. He gains these forms by collecting crests. *'Earth' - In this form, Firebrand cannot fly. However, he gains the ability to dash and destroy obstructions in his path. He also can emit a strong breath attack that turns into an energy wave as soon as it touches the ground. *'Aerial' - In this form, Firebrand's wings are much stronger, so he can fly without problems, even in strong gusts. His legs, however, are fragile, so he cannot cling to walls as he normally can. His breath attack is a powerful air blade that kills enemies. *'Tidal' - Obviously stronger in the water, this form does not measure up nearly as well on dry land. *'Legendary' - While in this form, Firebrand has control over time and can return to his former state years before the game starts. His skin is harder, withstanding more attacks and his breath now usually kills lesser enemies with one shot. *'Ultimate' - A composite of Earth, Aerial, Tidal and Legendary all in one, the Ultimate form also comes with a chargeable breath attack. Apparently, Firebrand is an Ace class Red Arremer, seeing as how he can breath fire in his normal form, as others of his kind do. Other Appearances The Red Arremer is featured as the boss of a Ghosts 'n Goblins-themed level in Makaijima, ''a Japan-only sequel to [[Pirate Ship Higemaru|''Pirate Ship Higemaru]] released for the Family Computer, and as an enemy in ''Black Tiger''. The winged devil has also appeared in ''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' and Namco x Capcom. Appears in the trailer for Ghosts N' Goblins Online The Red Arremer Firebrand appears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins stage and in Dormammu's ending in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, and as a playable character in the upcoming Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Notes In some older English localizations, this creature is often called Red Reamer or Red Devil. Gallery Image:GhostsRedArremer.png|''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' Image:RedArremer.png|''Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' Image:GQIIFirebrand1.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' Image:GQIIFirebrand2.png|''Gargoyle's Quest II'' Image:DCRedArremer.png|''Demon's Crest'' Image:RedArremerEarth.png|Earth Form in Demon's Crest Image:RedArremerAerial.png|Aerial Form in Demon's Crest Image:RedArremerTidal.png|Tidal Form in Demon's Crest Image:RedArremerLegendary.png|Legendary Form in Demon's Crest Image:NazoRedArremer.png|''Arthur to Astaroth no Nazomakaimura'' Image:SNKChaosRedArremer.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona Image:RedArremerKing.png|Red Arremer King Image:RedArremerJoker.png|Red Arremer Joker FirebrandUMVC3.png|Firebrand in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 SGnGArmyOfHell.png|(From top to bottom) Satan (?), Sardius, Lucifer, Astaroth, Red Arremer and Zombie External Link *Infinity - A Red Arremer Shrine Category:Ghosts 'n Goblins Characters Category:Characters